Apparatuses and methods consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to an integrated circuit, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit including interconnection for mitigating electromigration and a method of fabricating the same.
Electromigration may refer to the motion of atoms of a conductive material such as a metal, which occurs when current flows through the conductive material. As current density increases, electromigration also increases and, even more, a pattern formed of the conductive material may break due to the motion of atoms. Electromigration may affect the functions of an integrated circuit, which includes a plurality of patterns formed of conductive material, and a semiconductor device including the integrated circuit. Additionally, electromigration may affect the durability of the integrated circuit and the semiconductor device. Since the size of patterns decreases as the degree of integration increases in integrated circuits, designing the integrated circuits taking electromigration into account is increasingly significant.